


Job Description

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Yang Xiao Long's a bodyguard; Winter misunderstands exactly what that means. However, the two of them are about to make the best of that confusion and find out a few things along the way.





	Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> After posting "Called Up, Called Out", it occurs to me that I've another AU where Winter mistakes Yang for an escort. This one goes... much differently, though.

Yang rolled her neck once, feeling the satisfying crack a moment before raising a closed fist to knock on the hotel room door. Why her prospective new employer insisted on meeting here escaped her but she  _really_  didn’t want to blow her first impression, all things considered. Trying to hire herself out as a bodyguard without a company sponsoring her seemed like a fool’s errand but she didn’t have many choices; she’d gotten all the credentials necessary to be legit but almost every company she applied for came back with the same response. She’d gotten so tired of hearing it that she thought just throwing an ad up a few places might serve her better and only two weeks passed before someone reached out to her. The woman she’d be working for seemed the purely business type, a cool, crisp tone that cut straight to the heart of the issue, setting up their first meet and setting a rather ludicrous pay scale. However, the woman stated she prized discretion above all else, to the point that Yang didn’t even know her name- no moniker aside from ‘Miss Snow’ to identify her.

After three knocks, she counted to five in her head- per the instructions- and then used the key card she got from the front desk to let herself in, pushing the door closed behind her. Immediately, lilac eyes scanned the area for threats- honestly, she couldn’t tell if this was an interview, a scenario, or just a meet and greet, so best to have her game face on- but could see very little in the low light. Only a few lamps were on, one in the bedroom area allowing a sliver of light to make it through the hall and to the door, while another sat in the main sitting area, and absently she noted that she’d  _never_  seen such a nice hotel room in all her life. 

But then, her gaze landed on her prospective employer, shrouded in shadows as she sat just outside the lamp’s halo, the faint light hardly touching pressed white pants tucked into shining black boots. She seemed to be wearing a suit of some sort, hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head, and with her hands folded in front of her chest. Yang had to admit, it certainly added to the mysterious and serious air the woman had cultivated during their short conversation earlier.

“You’re the one I sent for?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” She gave a little bow, straightening up and fighting the urge to fiddle with her bow tie or run a hand through her hair. Nervous habits that might make her look inexperienced; she  _really_  couldn’t blow this. “Yang Xiao Long, at your service.”

“Perfect.” The woman sat forward just enough for the ambient light to throw her profile into contrast, catching on a chiseled cheek and in hard blue eyes. “I’ll admit I’m surprised; you actually look like your picture.”

“Well, I believe in truth in advertising.” She offered a shrug, tongue darting out to lick her lips. “So… is there a contract I should sign or-”

“I have all the necessary paperwork.” Her prospective employer waved off the concern, a small smile curling her lips. “But for now, I think, you’re rather overdressed. Not to say you don’t look rather fetching in a tuxedo but why don’t you lose the coat?”

She raised a brow, slightly surprised by the request, but also grateful for it. Yang always ran hot- had for as long as she could remember- and the pressure of everything riding on her landing this job made it all the worse. “Sure.”

The fabric had hardly slipped from her shoulders when her prospective employer suddenly launched forward, and she reacted almost instantly. The woman moved quickly, almost too quickly, but she managed to catch one shoulder even as the other slammed into her side, pushing her back into the door for a moment before she pushed back.

Now, she didn’t want to  _hurt_  the woman, of course not, but she didn’t want to be punked out during the interview. Using his superior strength, she grabbed her own hands in a bear hug around the woman and leaned back, bringing her taller assailant clear off her feet before walking forward.

Again, to her surprise, Yang found an elbow slipping behind her head a moment before the woman kicked out, tripping her up and sending them both crashing to the floor, the blonde face first. Thankfully, it didn’t break her nose but it  _did_  piss her off pretty good.

“Hey, what’s the idea?” She grunted, trying to control the woman’s struggling. “I! Ugh, don’t want to  _hurt_  you, ya know!” She groaned as fingers tried to wedge between her ribs; pure muscle happened to be much more difficult to manipulate, and she immediately tightened her core to make the move impossible. Yang honestly  _hated_  when people tried that particular trick. “Lady, you’re  _really_  pushing my buttons.” Then, she felt the cold, hard metal of a gun barrel pressing up against the underside of her jaw, and she stopped moving entirely. By the size, she could tell it wasn’t the one she’d brought in her chest holster, but that wasn’t exactly comforting. “Whoa, hold up, can we talk about this?”

“Who sent you?” The woman demanded, forcing her onto her back with her arms out to the side, standing up and towering over her with the gun still pointing at her. “Give me a name.”

“You haven’t told me your name yet!” Her mind raced, trying to figure out a way out of the current situation. “Aside from Miss Snow, I know  _nothing_  about you!”

Her eyes narrowed, the barrel of the gun lowering a fraction of an inch. “… I’m tempted to believe you… but that doesn’t explain why you’re armed.”

“I’m a  _bodyguard_!” She snapped, brows dipping into a scowl. “It even says in my ad that I’m armed and ready; if you didn’t want me to be armed, you should’ve told me!”

The seconds ticked by slowly and Yang tried, frantically, to think of a way out of her current predicament.

And then the gun lowered, barefaced confusion splaying across the woman’s expression. “You’re a  _bodyguard_?”

The blonde blinked. On the one hand, she could point out that she literally just said that. On the other, it brought up a really good question. “What the  _hell_  did you think I was?”

“An escort!” Miss Snow turned, marching over to the little table beside her former seat, snatching up her scroll and tossing it at Yang. There, when she tapped her thumb against the screen, was her ad, plain as day. “It’s right there! Why would you have ‘escort’ in your ad if you’re not one!”

“It means I’m willing to travel!” She sat up, putting the pieces together now that she wasn’t looking down the wrong end of a gun. “Wait- you thought-”

“Satisfaction guaranteed, available all hours,  _very flexible_ \- I thought it was a disguised ad for an escort service!”

“Hey, I’m just big on customer service!” A pause. “Although, that’s… probably not helping my case here.”

“Typical.” With that, the woman slumped down into her chair, crossing her legs and putting her head in one hand, the other setting down her gun in favor of picking up her drink- a tumbler, half full with amber liquid. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Ma’am, if I may?” Slowly, she got to her feet, brushing herself off and straightening the bow tie at her neck. “You… don’t really seem like the type to have trouble getting a date.”

Blue eyes flashed her way and, if looks could kill, she’d be dead on the floor. “You truly don’t recognize me, do you? Fine.” With a sigh, she took a sip and closed her eyes. “Perhaps a name will jog your memory. Winter Schnee, the one and only.”

It took a moment to place the name and, when she did, Yang quite nearly let out a low whistle. One of the richest families in Remnant, the Schnees owned a conglomerate that spanned the globe, and they were always in the news for one reason or other. She’d come across the articles in passing a few times but never paid it much mind; the Schnees used a private, internal security division and the credentials to join were far beyond her ability to obtain, financially speaking.

“Well… I know you’re not going to like it, but I’m gonna have to double down on my assessment.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she cocked her head to the side. “You’re rich, good looking, and one of the most powerful women in the world. Why an escort?”

“Ah, yes, power, fame, wealth- the three things that should inspire all manner of people to flock to me.” She let out a derisive chuckle, swirling the liquid around the glass. “Allow me to let you in on a little secret: only a single type of person is attracted to any of those things, much less all three, and they’re not the sort you’d invite into your bed unless you enjoy being stabbed in the back.” A wave of her hand. “If I’m going to be with someone who only cares for that, I might as well hire an escort. At least then, there’s no pretense that it’s about anything else.”

Her brows furrowed, a frown pulling at her lips. “That’s a pretty bleak outlook. You don’t have anyone who’s with you just for you? Friends? Relatives- scratch that last part, I just remembered who your father is.” That managed to pull a genuine laugh from the woman, which Yang took as a step in the right direction. Deliberately, she walked over to the counter and snatched up a second, empty glass, holding it up. “How about you pour me a drink?”

“I suppose that the least I could do after calling you up here.” Winter sighed, beckoning her closer and picking up the wine bottle, fulfilling her request and nodding towards the empty chair beside her. “You honestly thought I’d called you here about being my bodyguard? A fake name and a hotel room- is that normal for your clientele?”

“If we’re being honest, I don’t  _have_  ‘clientele’ really.” A sigh slipped past her lips before she raised the glass, rather liking the sweetness of the wine. “I’m just… trying to get started. Couldn’t really… deal with the big companies, so I’m trying to fly solo. This was my first call.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Can’t really be surprised this is how it went.”

“Someone with your skillset should have no trouble being hired by a private security firm.” A nod towards door. “I’ve been trained all my life to defend myself and, were you  _actually_  intent on hurting me, you might very well have succeeded. That’s quite an impressive feat.”

“Yeah, well, according to everyone who would interview me, the only ‘impressive feats’ I have are on my chest.” She rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. “No one wants to hire a chick bodyguard. I’m ‘distracting’ and ‘better suited as a receptionist’ and- ugh, I just got tired of hearing it.” Another sip of the wine. “I mean, I get it- I’ve got a rockin’ bod, amazing tits, and gorgeous hair. I’m a fucking rockstar.” A bitter chuckle left her lips. “But being hot doesn’t pay the bills and mechanics don’t travel much, and that’s kinda the only other skill set I have. I thought being a bodyguard would be a little bit of both worlds, ya know? Financial stability and traveling- what’s not to love?” She scratched at her jaw. “Hell, maybe I  _should_  become an escort. Might actually get hired.”

For a moment, the woman quietly sipped her wine. Then, she nodded towards the window. “Discreetly, go look out the window. Tell me how many plain clothes bodyguards followed me here.”

She raised a brow, half certain it was a joke, but found nothing but seriousness looking back at her. With a shrug, she got to her feet and sauntered over, carefully pulling back the curtain and blinds just enough to see, in a smooth motion that wouldn’t draw too much attention. Lilac eyes scanned the street below, picking out anyone and everyone who looked out of place and too  _normal_.

“Five,” she said, pulling back and looking back at the woman. “One sitting on the bench across the street, two by the lamp post on the corner, one was sitting in the lobby reading the paper, and one is sitting in a coupe parked just up the street.”

“Check the rooftops,” Winter replied, getting up from her seat.

A second glance had her cursing under her breath. “Two more, one on the roof across from us and another above the gas station.” Slight movement drew her eye. “And one on the fire escape.”

“Very good.” She took a sip. “I’ll admit, I didn’t know about the one in the lobby. He must’ve been tailing me closer than I thought.” Peeking out herself, her lips drew into a thin line. “I’ll be damned. You’re right about the fire escape, too. I didn’t see him before.”

“Maybe he just got there?”

“No, this crew sticks together more oft than not. I incorrectly assumed the two I’d missed had the night off.” The woman finished off her glass. “Very well. You’re hired. We leave for Mistral tomorrow morning at eight.” Winter looked at her and raised a brow. “Unless that’s not amenable.”

“You- wait, there’s eight guys out there, and you want to hire  _me_?”

“Get me out of this hotel without them any the wiser, and yes, I do.” Annoyance flashed in her eyes. “I’m rather tired of being babysat by my father’s lapdogs. You have the same skills they do but, frankly, I don’t need them. I’m perfectly able to take care of my own security.” And then a smirk. “But if we can give them the slip, that gives me an excuse to hire you in their stead. Maybe then I can at least go to the bathroom without wondering who’s listening outside the door.”

Yang hummed, brows furrowing as she peeked out the window again. “They’re moving.”

“The room’s bugged.” She looked back at the woman’s face, noting the weariness in her tone. “You thought I wasn’t being literal, didn’t you?”

For a moment, she just stared, her mind trying to wrap around what, exactly, she’d just stepped into and failing. But she could grab onto a few things, the important details: Winter Schnee, for all her wealth and fame, was a tiger locked in a cage far too small for her, and desperately needed to be loosed into the jungle.

And while she might not have the key, Yang could sure as hell bust a lock.

“Alright.” She turned, snatching up her jacket and pulling it on hurriedly. “You trust me, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you trust me?” Meeting the woman’s gaze, she held out a hand. “I get it; you’re strong, you’re smart, and you don’t need my help to stay safe. But you need to get outta here, and right now, it’s eight against one. Take my hand, give me just a bit of your trust, and we’ll even the odds.” Her lips curled into a grin. “And I know just the place to take you.”

She could see how Winter weighed her options, deemed herself capable of beating Yang if it came down to it, and grasped her hand. “Very well. You have my trust- for now.”

“That’s all I need.” With her other hand, she pulled out her scroll and flicked it open, dialing her best friend.

“Your interview over already?” Blake answered in lieu of a greeting. “How’d it go?”

“Funny you should mention that, actually,” she replied, leading the way towards the elevators. “I kinda need a favor.”

“I’m listening.”

“Meet me at the corner of First and Sycamore. Keep the engine running and the doors unlocked.” She glanced back at Winter. “I’m bringing a plus one.”

“This is officially the weirdest interview I’ve ever heard of.”

“Believe me, you don’t know the half of it.” Once they got to the elevators, she jammed on the button, returning the scroll to her ear. “We just need a lift to the east side of town. Is that cool?”

“I’ll be there, but I expect the full story at some point.”

“Done- and be prepared. You’re really not going to believe it.” Hanging up, she slipped her scroll back into her pocket and stepped onto the elevator.

“So, how do you propose we get out of here?”

“Through the front door.” She could feel the unbelieving stare boring into the side of her head. “They’re not going to tackle us in the front lobby of a ritzy hotel, for one. And for another?” Yang shot the woman a look. “We’re two good lookin’ gals dressed to the nines on a nice evening in Vale. We play our cards right, we won’t even have to lift a finger.” Slipping one of her arms through Winter’s, she flashed a bright smile. “All you have to do is look worried. Leave the rest to me.”

“As you say.” A sigh. “Nothing  _I’ve_  tried has worked.”

“Well, now you’ve got me.” She raised a brow. “Let’s raise some hell tonight and grab that flight tomorrow. Should be fun.”

As the doors slid closed, Yang hoped she could put her money where her mouth was.


End file.
